Locked Together
by lovesreflections
Summary: Hermione and Ron are fighting. Harry and Ginny come together to help their friends admit their feelings. (better then it sounds)
1. A Typical Nigtht

** A Typical Night:**   
  
"Have you finished your homework?" Hermione questioned Ron.   
  
"No," Ron answered carelessly.   
  
"Have you at least started?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Ron!" Hermione was now getting annoyed.   
  
"What?" He now looked up from the chess bored, Harry and he were playing.   
  
"You better get started. If you don't hurry up to do it then I won't help you." She smirked.   
  
"Hermione it's the second day of holidays. I have two weeks. And you shouldn't threat, especially when you're not going to go through with it."   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You will always help Harry and me with our homework. No matter what you think. Why aren't you getting on his case, anyway?"   
  
"Because he'll get it done, without me telling him to. Unlike someone else I know."   
  
"I will too!"   
  
"No you won't!"   
  
"Do you really think I need you to tell me what to do? I DON'T! Come on Hermione give me a break. It's the Christmas holidays. Can't you stop nagging me?" Ron asked even though he knew she would never stop.   
  
"That's what you think I do? Nag? Well I'm glad. Someone needs to keep you in line."   
  
"You think you keep me in line?" Ron laughed.   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Who else do you keep in line? ...You're precious Vicky? Or is he too perfect for you to say anything bad about?"   
  
"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU'RE BRINGING HIM UP!"   
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Ron was now standing up shouting at Hermione. She was shouting back.   
  
"WHY SHOULD I?!"   
  
"BECAUSE..."   
  
"STOP IT!" Harry and Ginny yelled cutting Ron off. The four of them were the only ones left in the house; everyone else went home for the holidays. Harry was sitting at the table with the chess board. Ginny was on a chair by the fire with a book.   
  
"Sorry Harry, Ginny. I'm going to my room. She glared at Ron.   
  
"Great!" Ron said to her sarcastically. Hermione thought he was being sincere. She started cry though no one saw her back was already to them as she climbed the stairs. Ron just gazed at her.   
  
"Yeah I think I'll go to bed to" Ron added upset with him self. He went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
Sorry its so short. Next should be up soon. Please send reveiws. I love to know what everyone   
thinks (no matter what you think about it)  



	2. Making Alliances

** Making Alliances:**  
  
Harry turned to look at Ginny. He was alone with her, but he didn't mind.  
The redhead girl got up so she can sit next to Harry at the table. Harry  
couldn't take his eyes off her. She didn't take hers off of him. One she  
sat down Ginny broke the silence. "What are we going to do with them?" She  
asked shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied looking away to the girl's dormitory. Then  
added, "I mean I know we have to do something but I don't know what."  
  
"Yeah. Hey do you...um...want to team up?...You know to get them together."  
Ginny asked nervously, scared he didn't want to.  
  
"YEAH! That will be great!" He was going to be able to be with Ginny. He  
looked at Ginny, who seemed to him to be holding a laugh. "I mean just to  
help Ron and Hermione."  
  
Ginny stopped smiling. She thought Harry was excited about spending time  
with her, but he just wanted to help his friends. 'Why was he so nice and  
caring and thoughtful and – STOP IT! Your just his best friend's little  
sister!' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked worried he said something wrong. He hated when  
Ginny was upset. It now looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"What? Sorry. Yeah I'm fine." She said quickly, hoping Harry wouldn't think  
she's a cry baby for no good reason.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I just yawned and it makes my eyes water." Ginny lied, trying to  
laugh at herself. Why couldn't she come up with a better lie then that  
yawning crap?  
  
"Okay," Harry said gently. He knew she was lying. He couldn't take his eyes  
off her. He would have seen her yawn. But the last thing Harry wanted was  
to upset Ginny.  
  
"So," Ginny said trying to break the now very awkward silence. Harry still  
looked concerned for her. "Rona and Hermione"  
  
"Yeah. Ron and Hermione." Harry replied looking away.  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"None, you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun!" Harry said.  
  
"Tones," Ginny replied.  
  
"You know we really do have clueless friends."  
  
"The smartest girl in Hogwarts can be so stupid about her own life. And my  
brother, who is...wait he's always be stupid."  
  
Harry laughed making Ginny laugh too. He loved her smile and laugh. Ginny  
was happy she made Harry smile. She couldn't get enough of his smile.  
  
Once they caught their breaths they realized how close their faces were.  
Their noses almost touched. Harry's hand was on top of Ginny's. Now their  
breaths were warm against the others face. Each of their hearts started  
beating faster and faster. They leaned in even more. Ginny turned her head  
and closed her eyes. Harry looked at her. His heart fell. He liked her, a  
lot. But she didn't feel the same. She only saw him as the guy who came  
over every summer. Her brother's best friend. As much as he wanted to kiss  
her. Hold her. He couldn't. He didn't want her to make a mistake and regret  
it later. Harry could never for give himself if he make Ginny regret  
anything.  
  
"It's getting late." Harry said pulling away. He couldn't look at her. He  
didn't want to see what her face showed.  
  
"Yeah." She replied weakly, pulling back herself. She tried to hold back  
tears. What did she do wrong? Maybe Harry didn't like her. She started to  
stand up. " I should go check on Hermione."  
  
"Ginny..." Harry after he glanced at her and realized she was up. He stood up  
himself. What was he going to say? Didn't she know all he wanted to do was  
kiss her but couldn't?  
  
"So...um...tomorrow we'll meet and come up with a plan." Ginny wasn't listening  
to Harry. She wasn't herself. She was embarrassed, hurt, and needed to  
leave before her tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow." Harry said still hating himself. He stared at Ginny,  
trying to think of something, anything, to say. He's such an idiot. Ginny  
looked at him.  
  
"Night Harry." She said still feeling awful but forcing a smile at him.  
  
"Night Ginny." He said quietly. Harry watched her as she went up the girl's  
stairs. He waited there a couple of minutes, hoping she would come back to  
him. But knowing she wasn't coming he walked up the stairs to the boy's  
dorms feeling lousy.  
  
Hope you like. The story is both couples. Please review.   



	3. Reflections

**Reflections:**

Hermione opened the door to her room. She was all alone. No one to tell her how crappy she looked when she was crying, Ron would. "He's probably downstairs laughing his head off." Hermione thought. Her tears were unstoppable now. She walked across the room and though herself on the bed.

Her pillow became wet quickly. There was no point to hide her tears. "If Ron heard I cried so much he might be sorry for the things he said." Hermione said to herself as she turned to her left side.

She now was trapped in her thoughts, "Why is he so awful? He really is a bastard sometimes! Look he's even made my head curse. I can't believe we are still friends! If it wasn't for Harry we would have stopped along time ago. I HATE HIM! He's the only person who can make me feel so terrible. He can be nice and really sweet when he wants to be. He does it in little ways. BUT THEN HE RUINS ITS! I shouldn't care that much. We fight all the time it's nothing new. He's actually cute when he's mad. Especially when we fight about Krum almost as if he's jealous. I know he's not but he does care. WHAT AM I THINKING! This is Ron! I CANT think this! I wish-" Hermione's mind was cut off when a redhead girl came in the room with tears running down her face. Good thing Hermione had stopped crying.

"Oh! Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she rushed to her friend. Ginny and Hermione were best friends. Harry and Ron were Hermione's best friends too but Ginny was the only one who Hermione could talk girls stuff with.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ginny lied. She tried to calm down, catch her breath, STOP the tears but couldn't.

"What happened?" Hermione asked gently as she led Ginny to the bed she was using over the holidays.

"Well after your fight with Ron, Harry and I were left alone and started talking."

"Why were you left alone? Where was Ron?"

"He left to the boys' room after he watched you go up."

"He didn't stay!?" Hermione asked desperately.

"HERMIONE! Do you want me to tell you what happened or not? GIRL HERE CANT STOP CRYING!" Ginny said in between tears. Ginny was normally not so emotional and never put herself first when it came to guys. But right now she was too confused to be nice.

"Right. Sorry...What happened once Ron left?"

"Well, I went to go sit by him and we just talked right?"

"Yeah?..."

"Then I made him laugh, he's so cute when he laughs. So I start laughing."

"Okay..." Hermione thought this was good so far. So why was Ginny crying?

"When we stopped my head was almost on his shoulders." Ginny tried to tell the situation calmly but was using a lot of hand movements.

"Really" Hermione was confused what Ginny was telling her. Ginny liked Hermione so unless she was crying out of joy (highly unlikely) something horrible happened.

"YES REALLY! And so when we looked at each other our faces were so close. His hand was on mine. And I turned my head and closed my eyes for a kiss-" Ginny was cut off.

Hermione was so excited she started jumping up and down. "I CANT BELIVE IT! FINA-"

"NO WE DID NOT KISS!!!" Ginny yelled and stood up crying she needed to move. She couldn't just sit and feel so stupid.

"But you just said-"

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!"

"Ohh..." Now Hermione felt stupid. "Tell me what happened."

"The next thing I knew Harry backed up and said 'It's getting late.' Do you have any idea what its like to be exciting to kiss the guy you've been in love with for five years ruins it by saying something like that!" Those last few sentences were in a very loud yell.

"What?...Ohh." Hermione now understood.

"YEAH!!"

Hermione thought that Harry liked Ginny. Ever since summer Ginny and he have become really close. Hermione has caught Harry staring at his best friends little sister more then he ought to. Why didn't he want to kiss her now?

"What did you do?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to get out of there. You know before I started crying making an even bigger fool of myself. I said goodnight and left quickly as I could." Ginny answered. She was calm now and had stopped crying. But she was still very confused. What? Did she do wrong?

"Did he say something?" Hermione asked standing up her self. Harry can't be stupid enough not to say anything.

"No...well I don't know. I wanted to get out of them. So I said Goodnight, he said Goodnight and I left."

"Oh."

"Guys! Why do we even bother?" Ginny was now getting mad. At least mad was a little better then depressed.

"I don't know." Hermione said. Neither one of the girls knew what to say. They stood there in silence thinking about the two guys in the dorm next door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went up the stairs after a couple of minutes. Ron was lying on his bed facing up with the curtains open. He was defiantly thinking about Hermione. But when Harry walked in Ron looked up.

"Women!" Ron muttered to Harry. Then Ron returned to his thoughts.

"Yeah," was all Harry could say. His thought went back to Ginny.

Sorry it took me so long to put up. (I've been really busy all summer). Please keep sending reviews. I promise the next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Morning Discussions

**Morning Discussions:**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling terrible. It took him a minute to remember why. The previous nights events came rolling into his mind. He hoped Ginny didn't hate him. He didn't want to lose her, not that he ever had her. But who would he make fun of Hermione and Ron's relationship with? At that thought Harry recalled Ginny wanting to work together today to come up with a plan. He will be able to talk to Ginny, spend time with her.

Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed. It was still quite early. Ron's curtains were closed now and Harry could hear him breathing.

Harry went down the stairs to the common room. A girl was reading a book in the chair by the fire place. She looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Morning Harry." The girl stated.

"Hey Hermione," Harry replied. He had hoped Ginny was downstairs already. Harry looked towards the girls' dorms.

"She still in bed" Hermione said, looking to see where Harry was staring. Harry nodded and walked towards the couch. Hermione tried to sneak a look to the boy's dorms without Harry noticing.

"He's not up either," Harry said sitting down.

"Oh," Hermione sighed. Then she tried to cover up, "Who's not up?"

"A redhead named Ron. You were looking to see if he was coming too. I just thought you should know he's not up yet, so don't expect him any time soon." Harry now had a little attitude.

"Okay. Fine. Just don't start with me!" Hermione threatened. She went through Hell every time Harry had one of his bad moods. Of course Harry, and the rest of Gryffindor, went through Hell when every Ron and Hermione fought.

"Sorry." Harry said sincerely. He didn't mean to get mad at her; he just wanted Ginny and couldn't have her.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I should have known he's still in bed. It's the holidays he sleeps as late as he can or until his stomach tells him to eat."

Harry laughed. That statement was very true.

"So what are you doing up?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same"

"I guess we both had rough nights." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, I got in to a fight with Ron and something happened between you and Ginny." She stated causally and returned to her book.

"How do you know? Did she say something?" Harry needed to know. Hermione looked up.

"Weather she did or didn't doesn't matter. I could tell something was wrong by the way you came down the stairs and looked at the girl's dorms. So unless you and I had a fight or an almost kiss, very unlikely, it has to be Ginny." Hermione smirked. She did have a grin. She wanted to know Harry side of the story. How Harry felt.

"She did talk to you!" Harry accused.

"I'm not telling you anything Ginny told me." Hermione said as a-matter-of-factly. "But if you tell me your side of last nights events I'll try to help you."

"Okay," Harry said still wishing Hermione would tell him something Ginny said. "I wanted to I just couldn't."

"Wanted to what?"

"Kiss her!"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because," Harry was so confused.

"Because what?"

"Because, I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't know if she wanted to. I'm stupid!" He got up and paced.

"No your not...Well okay you are but it's not your fault. All guys are."

"Thanks." Harry stopped behind the couch.

"Well, it's true. At least you didn't want to hurt her." Hermione said looking at Harry trying to get more out of him (and trying to forget about Ron). "So...do you like Ginny?...you know more than a friend."

"Hermione!" Harry said threatenly.

"Yes." She replied innocently.

"Fine... I'll admit it...I do."

"YES!!" Hermione yelled with a smile. She looked at Harry. She tried to hold her smile. "Sorry."

He was standing behind the couch with his hands on the back of it. He lowered his head shacking it. He couldn't help but let out a laugh. He could only say, "Yeah."

"You have to tell her."

"I'll talk to her when she gets up." He wasn't sure about how he felt about her. But Harry thought if he was alone with Ginny then they could come up with a plan to get the other two together.

"Good!" Hermione stated with a victories look.

"So...what about you?" Harry asked trying to change the subject of him and Ginny, sitting back down.

"What about me?" Hermione wondered in confusion.

"Are you going to admit that you like Ron?" questioned Harry.

"Of course I like him. We're friends." Hermione trying to act like she didn't know what Harry was talking about.

"You know what I mean."

"Harry. There is nothing going on between Ron and I. we are just friends nothing more."

"But you want more don't you?"

"Because you're in love with him."

"HARRY!" Hermione couldn't believe he said it. He actually said it! How could he go that far?! It took her a minute before she realized what Harry had said was true. She was in love with Ron.

Harry just smiled. He knew she finally understood how she felt towards Ron.

"Okay. Even if what you say is true, it doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same. But it doesn't even matter because I don't like him like that either. Best friends that's it."

"What ever you say." smiled Harry.

"But tell me this...Why do you always fight?"

"We've been fighting for years! Since first!" Harry informed Harry.

"Okay." Harry shrugged.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay. Just okay."

"You can't get on the topic of Ron and me and end it with okay!" snapped Hermione

"Why not?"

"I want to know what you and Ron talked about! TELL ME!"

Hermione was getting annoyed. She needed to know how Ron felt. Then her eyes saw Harry who looked worn out. She calmed down a little. "Please Harry. Please. I need to know."

"We didn't talk. I promise." A minute went by.

"Sorry Harry." She was now ashamed of herself.

"It's okay."

"What's okay?" Hermione and Harry's conversation was interrupted by Ron. He looked around at his startled best friends. "What's okay?" He repeated making his was to the couch.

"Oh...um..." Hermione tried to think of something to tell Ron quick. Harry beat her to it.

"We were just talking about Christmas. You know what we want and Hermione started going off on a book." Harry looked at Hermione with an apologetic look. She just gave a small smile and nodded to Ron.

Ron looked between the two of them and had a feeling that wasn't the truth but decided not to push the matter.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Hermione didn't know if Ron was still upset about last night and didn't want to make him angry or get into another fight. Ron was thinking about Hermione, of course, wondering what she was thinking about. Harry just hoped his two best friends would tell the other how they really feel, even though he knew they never would (at least not till Ginny and him come up with a plan).

"So...um...how about breakfast?" Ron asked when his stomach rumbled. He broke the horrible silence.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Let's go down." Nodded Hermione. They got up and started to walk to the portrait hall. When Harry heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned around to see Ginny.

She looked surprised to see the three other Gryffindor leaving. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. Hermione gave Harry a threatening look. Ginny felt awkward. "Where you going?"

"Breakfast" Ron stated not noticing anything was weird.

"Oh." Was all Ginny could say.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure." Ginny replied.

"Wait what about breakfast?" asked Ron, who now wondered what was going on.

"Come on Ron. Ginny and Harry can meet us there." Hermione said as she pulled Ron to the hall. The pictured closed shut, leaving Harry and Ginny alone for the second time in the last twenty-four hours.

_Sorry it took so long. I promise the next chapter will be up by this weekend. REVIEW!_


	5. A Basic Idea

**A Basic Idea:**

"What's up with Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked as the picture swung shut. Hermione couldn't help a smile. Ron looked at her. She noticed and changed her expression.

"Um...I don't know." She said innocently as she could Ron just looked at her, shook his head and smiled. Hermione had her innocent smile, but Ron knew it too well to think it could ever be innocent.

Hermione noticed Ron was staring at her. "What?"

"Um...nothing." Ron replied looking away quickly. Hermione who was still gazing at Ron stopped smiling. The two best friends walked the rest of the way to the empty dinning hall, without looking at each other.

Harry and Ginny stood in silence. They hadn't moved from there spots. Minutes past. Harry was the first to speak.

"Um...Ginny?"

"Yeah," She answered startled looking up at him.

"About last night. See-" Harry was cut off.

"No it's okay. Nothing happened or anything." She said this containing herself and trying to convince Harry it was the truth.

"No, see I know nothing happened. But-"he was cut off again.

"Harry we were both tired and thinking about Ron and Hermione. You don't need to explain anything. It's not like we'll ever be in that position again. So let's just forget about it."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Harry said hurt. Why wouldn't they be in that position again? Didn't she know Harry liked her? Harry thought that she did. Maybe she knew and didn't feel the same and thought this was the best way to let him know. Harry felt as though Ginny pulled out his heart and stomped on it.

"So...do you want to talk about the plan? I mean that's what you wanted to talk about right?" Ginny said trying to prevent another awkward silence.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied coming back to reality.

Both walk to the table and sat down.

"Okay, let's face it. It's going to take a lot for them to admit their feelings." Harry stated.

"Oh yeah. We need some idea that will make them admit their feelings and realize the other feels the same."

"Come on Ginny you know that won't happen. Maybe if we locked them up till they did. But that's just crazy." Harry said laughing at himself. Then he looked at Ginny. Both started forming devilish smiles.

"You know that might just work." Ginny said thinking really hard.

"Yeah it might." Harry replied doing the same. "But we need a place that will make sure they can't get out till they admit it."

"Yeah. Well we have the idea, a good idea, and we can work out the details later. I think we better go to Breakfast before the other two think something's going on." Ginny said standing up and getting away from Harry to the hallway. Harry stood up and followed her.

'She must really hate being with me.' He thought to himself.

_Sorry it took me so long. Hope you don't hate me or this. Please write some more reviews._


	6. Room of Desires

**Room of Desires**

Harry and Ginny didn't talk about the plan since they decided what the idea was, which was two days ago. Harry was dieing to talk to her but thought better of it. 'If she wants to talk to me then she'll come to me.'

Ron and Hermione weren't talking. They didn't have another fight or anything. The two were off in their own worlds thinking about each other.

"Check-mate," Ron said to Harry as his knight slaughtered the opposing king. "Again?"

"Naw, I think I'll go to the library or something." He answered not carrying.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I've been sitting for too long. I need to go for a walk."

"Have fun." Hermione gave him a friendly smile then returned to her book.

"See you, mate." Ron said as he cleared up the chess board.

Harry left the common room and started walking. He didn't care where he went, he just needed to go. He missed Ginny. 'It's been two days since I've seen her, where can she be?' his feet lead the way and before he knew it he was in front of the room of requirements where he held his D.A. meetings.

He opened the door and entered the room. It was filled with pillows and a desk with two chairs. Harry shut the door behind him. He walked to the desk then heard movement from a corner. He turned around to see a red-haired girl standing up.

Harry's heart stopped. Ginny looked nervous.

"Ginny?" Harry asked to see if she was all right.

"Um...Sorry Harry. I thought you were playing chess with Ron. I didn't think anyone would come in"

"Well, I was playing with Ron but he won. I needed to-" He stopped and looked at her. "I mean I'll go if you want I'll go. You were here first. Yeah I'll go." He started to walk out.

"NO!" Ginny said to stop him. "You don't have too. You can stay, if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Thanks..." Harry looked around to find something to talk about. "It's Christmas Eve."

"I know." Ginny said so Harry wouldn't think she didn't know anything. Why was she so nervous? It's just Harry. Oh wait that's right it is Harry. Boy did she like him. "Do you want anything in particular?"

'YES! You!' Harry thought. They started to walk closer together.

"No not really. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Not anything in particular." Ginny realized she was getting to close to Harry and went to the desk. But Harry followed her and sat down next to her.

"Why are you in here?" Harry asked kindly, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I just needed to think. It's a pretty quiet place. You can be alone, well most of the time. I mean your fine. But not a lot of people come in here."

"Yeah, I think that's why I came here too. You can ask it for anything and use it for anything. It's perfect."

Ginny looked like she was thinking really hard, checking something over.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you think it will keep people in here? Not let them go till they realized something I mean if we tell it to?" Ginny replied still looking dazed.

"What are you talking about?"

"If we told this room not to let Ron and Hermione go until they admit their feelings. Do you think it would work?"

Harry thought hard, and then smiled. "I don't see why not. That's wonderful. You're a genius."

"Thanks. I got the idea from you though. We make a good pair." Ginny couldn't believe she said that. Did she actually say that?

"Yeah we do." Harry said. Did he just say that? Okay this was it now or never. He needed to he wanted to. He put his hand over Ginny's then leaned in and gently pulled her head to his. Their lips touched. Neither pulled away. Ginny was kissing him back. When they finally parted they both looked stunned. Harry had to make sure she liked him back.

"Ginny, you know that night when we decided to do something about Ron and Hermione. Well I wanted to kiss you but I didn't know if you did. And I'll understand if you don't like me but I just wanted to tell you that I really..." He didn't finish. Ginny there was no doubt or question. Both of them liked each other. They finally admitted it. Harry with words and Ginny with her kiss. Nothing could ruin it. After a lot of kissing the two parted.

"Come on its getting late." Harry said holding her hand and pulling her up. "I want to make Ron and Hermione come down tonight."

"Tonight?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes. Tonight. It will make a good Christmas. And Ron would be too happy to kill me when we tell him about us."

"Us?" Ginny asked innocently. "What about us?"

"The fact that I want you to be my girlfriend might come to him as a shock. I don't want him to hurt me."

"Don't worry so much about him then my _five _other brothers." Ginny put her arms around him smiling.

"I'll survive." Harry said with a smile. He kissed her one last time. "Come on" then the two returned to the common room holding hands.

_sorry it took so long, school. please review._


	7. Locked Door

**Locked Door**

"Ginny what's on? I want to finish my book!" Hermione complained as the two girls walked down the hall.

"I told you Harry needs some help with D.A. stuff." Ginny replied, not looking at Hermione and walking quickly.

"But it's the Christmas holidays we're not having another meeting for a week. So why do we have to do this tonight on Christmas Eve?"

"Exactly, Harry's worried that Dobby put up more decorations. He's just worried about it. And I think we need to help and be there for him, especially this time of year."

"I never realized how close you were." Hermione smiled to her friend.

"We're not. We're just-"Ginny glanced over to her friend who had an "I know" expression. "Hermione there's nothing going on between Harry-"

"Yes?" A teenage boy's asked.

Ginny looked up to see her secret boyfriend. "Oh, hi. You're here. Good." She said speaking in a very surprised voice.

"Yeah. Ron's already inside." He paused for a second looking at Ginny. "Oh Gin, I…um…forgot something back in the common room. Come with me to get it?"

"Sure." Ginny replied smiling, "Hermione why don't you go on in to start helping Ron. We'll be right back."

And with that the new couple walked back down the corridor laughing. Hermione watched them go thinking that they were finally together and just wanted some time to themselves. She opened the door and walked in.

"Wait don't shut the (slam) door!" Ron tried to say in time but it was to late the door locked. Hermione tried to open it again.

"Don't bother," Ron started again." Your wand or screaming won't help either."

"Why not? What's going on? How long have you been in here? Hermione asked hurriedly and confused.

"I'm trying to figure what's going on myself. It's sound and magic proof or something like that. I don't know but I've been trying to get out for twenty bloody minutes.

"Ron don't swear!" Hermione scolded.

"Well how would you feel if you are willing to help your friend on Christmas Eve with some D.A. stuff and then he locks you in this room by your self?"

"Ginny did the same to me. Except you're in here too so I'm not by myself."

"Don't sound too happy about it or anything."

"What? That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah. Well I was just saying-"

"Ron I don't want to fight with you!"

"And I want to start one! I just want to get out of here!"

"So do I! Look Harry and Ginny with be back soon, so-"

"God Hermione I thought you were suppose to be smart!"

'What's that suppose to mean?"

"Harry and Ginny put us in here. They're not about to come help us out. Don't you realize they're the ones who locked us in?"

"They were walking together back to the common room. It's not like they pushed us in and physically locked it."

"Then maybe it's a spell. I don't know. All I know is I wan tot get out of here!" Ron's voice rose.

"Why did they put us in here in the fist place? There are no decorations or anything to do."

"I don't know what's gotten into those two. But as soon as I get out of here they better run and even with the head start I'll still kill them."

"Ron you shouldn't threat like that!"

"Well they shouldn't lock us in like this!"

"Yes but there's nothing we can do so we have to wait it out."

"You're unbelievable you know that!" Ron laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Never mind!"

"No tell me what you meant!" She said sternly.

"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING! WE'RE DISCUSSING!" Hermione screamed.

"FINE!" He bellowed back losing his temper, "LETS NOT DISCUSS ANYTHING THEN! IN FACT LETS NOT TALK AT ALL!"

"FINE BY ME!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Both yelled "FINE!" together followed by a huge "AUGHH!" and turned away from each other to opposite sides of the room.


	8. Hungryhungry

**Moans and Groans **

"Ahh…" Ron stated while holding on to his stomach. Hermione was still on the opposite side. Every so often one of them would look up to the other but as soon as their eyes met they would quickly turn away. Each was too stubborn to apologies or say anything at all.

"What?" Hermione questioned Ron looking up from the book she was trying to read but was really only thinking about Ron instead of the words. "What?" she repeated when Ron didn't answer.

"I'm hungry." He answered. "We've been here for hours. Can you honestly tell me you're not?"

"Well I am a little hungry but there's not much we can do now."

"I need food," Ron moaned. He was glad that he stopped thinking of Hermione but wished his thoughts didn't have to do his stomach. Ron closed his eyes and held on to his stomach while rocking back and forth.

"Uh, Ron." Hermione said looking around. "Ron." She repeated.

"WHAT!" he yelled opening his eyes.

Hermione was taken aback. Ron looked at Hermione, mad at himself for yelling (its not like he meant to) and out of the corner of his eye he saw…

"FOOD!" he smiled.

"Yeah food, no need to get mad at me."

"I didn't mean to. How did it get here?" Ron started to apologies but couldn't 'it's not like it would make a difference' he thought so changed the subject.

"I don't know. But we did ask for food and this is the room of requirements so the room provided." Hermione stated trying not to sound to much like a know it all.

Ron smiled. "Well shall we."

"I don't see why not."

After a few bites of eating Ron asked. "Do you think if we asked the room to unlock the door it would?"

"I don't think so. 1st Harry and Ginny are to smart not to block that type of wishing spell out and 2nd I've already tried it."

"Oh." Ron was disappointed Hermione wanted to get away from him that bad.

Hermione could tell she upset Ron. "Well its not like you've been talking to me for the last few hours."

"Neither were you. I didn't say anything because you didn't day anything."

"We were both mad. We had a fight. Of course I wasn't going to talk to you."

"Oh thanks" Ron stated back sarcastically.

"You know-" but Hermione was cut off.

"Look I know where this is going and I don't want you to stop talking to me again so please stop. I'm sorry about before lets just eat our meal." Hermione was shocked. Never in her years of knowing Ron had he ever used the words please or sorry to her. "Oook…Um…" and went back to eating cause she couldn't think of anything to say.

Ron smiled at this Hermione lost for words. 'She's so cute when she's trying to act- wait cute, its Hermione she's not cute I mean yeah she's cute well more beautiful then cute but acts cute. What am I thinking? Oh God.'

"You okay?" Hermione asked looking up from the potatoes she just put on her plate she just put on her fork.

"Um yeah. Just fine."

Hermione smiled at Ron. Ron smiled back while taking a sip of pumpkin juice and made it drip over his shirt. Hermione laughed. She always knew she had a crush on Ron. Over the years she had hope that it would wear off. 'Ron and I are and always will be just friends!' she thought to herself every time Ron made her heart beat faster then normal.

So dinner went on. Both wanting to speak but didn't know what to say in fear of saying something stupid. Or worse accidentally unleashing their deep dark secret of fancying the other.

Sorry it took so long. please review. i promis the next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Still Locked Up

**Still Locked Up**

"So how do you thinks it's going?" Harry asked the girl in his arms. Harry and Ginny were  
back in the common room sitting on the coach across from the fire. They had been sitting in that position, Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's arm around her.

"Knowing them…not well." Ginny answered honestly. Harry thought this too.

"Yeah, but I'm okay with that right now."

"Why?" Ginny moved to face him.

"Because I'm with you and your brother's locked up so can't kill me."

"Yet," Ginny smiled and kissed Harry. Once they broke apart they went back to silence and Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder again.

"Happy Christmas" Hermione said to Ron.

"What?" After dinner Hermione and Ron went back their side of their room. Hermione had finished reading her book and started a new one. Ron was playing chess by himself (figuring out ways to beat Harry but let him put up a good fight). "It can't be that late."

"It is."

"We've been in here for five hours?"

Hermione looked at her watch, "yes" after she did the math.

"Well Happy Christmas then too!"

"Not much of a Christmas though is it?" Hermione sounded disappointed Ron heard it in her voice wishing he could do something to make the situation better.

"It's still early."

"But they probably wont come till tomorrow or what if they never come and they leave up in here till school starts or until-" Hermione was cut of by a 'SHH' from Ron who got up and moved closer to her.

"It will be fine" He finished by patting her back.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just getting tired and wish I had a pillow or something" As Hermione wished a pillow and a blanket appeared. But when Ron asked for sleeping necessity he was denied.

"That's weird." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Wonder why this room doesn't like me."

"It's a room Ron, it doesn't have feelings." Hermione laughed. Making Ron feel stupid. Hermione stopped when she saw his face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. Here you take the pillow and the blanket."

"Keep them you need them more then me. I'll stay up."

"Ron they're not coming tonight there's no point in that."

"I know but still you keep them I'll go play more chess."

"You sure?" Hermione questioned. Looking sad when Ron started to move back away from her.

"Yeah" then Ron added in a soft voice so Hermione didn't hear him "good night Mione." And he watched her lie down and fell asleep.

**_please review this one!!_**_ Wow i thought i put up the last chapters. the next one will be up very soon i promis. _


End file.
